The Age Gene/Environment Susceptibility -Reykjavik Study (AGES) was conceived as a cross-sectional study to assess the relative contribution of candidate genes and interrelationships of diseases common in old age by reexamining the Icelandic Reykjavik Cohort established in 1967. This is a collaborative project between the Icelandic Heart Association (IHA) and the NIA (funded under a contract mechanism). Other NIH Institutes (NIDCD, NHLBI, NINDS, and NEI) have added components also.[unreadable] [unreadable] When the study was conceived in 2001, the target population was to be the roughly 9,500 surviving members of the Reykjavik Study Cohort (then ages 65-94) of whom up to 8,000 would undergo a complete clinic examination over three clinic visits and 1,500 of the very old or physically frail would undergo a modified examination in their home. Enrollment into the main study began in September 2002. Three separate visits were required to complete the extensive battery of study testing. The three study visits were run concurrently and each of the three visits was scheduled to occur within an approximately two month window. In December 2002, the NEI added an ocular component Due to fiscal constraints, the study ended recruitment in early 2006 after recruiting approximately 5,500 individuals. [unreadable] [unreadable] Detailed health and medical information from previous examinations of the cohort as well as stored serum and other biologic specimens are available. Phenotypes of interest for the study include: neurocognitive conditions (dementia, depression, neurosensory profile), cardiovascular health (atherosclerosis, arterial distensibility, ventricular and valvular disease), musculoskeletal conditions (spine and hip osteoprosis, joint osteoarthritis, strength and function), and body composition and metabolic disease (obesity, sarcopenia, hyperglycemia, diabetes). [unreadable] [unreadable] The eye component included an acuity assessment and capturing digital images of the fundus and macular regions of the retina as taken through dilated pupils in both eyes. Of interest is the ability to estimate the prevalence of AMD and diabetic retinopathy phenotypes and to test hypotheses about candidate genes for these conditions, as well as to examine interrelationships between retinal microvascular changes in conjunction with other non-ocular phenotypes and the candidate genes associated with them. [unreadable] [unreadable] Extensive data cleaning efforts are underway; data file and documentation are under preparation; an initial round of genotyping SNPS for selected candidates has been completed; preliminary data analyses are on-going.